


Sammy

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: NSFW gifs in story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Sam smut. No plotNSFW gifs within story





	Sammy

## Sammy 

 

Sam wanted Y/N. He’d wanted her for years.

She was now standing in front of him, completely naked.

“Lay back, Sammy.” She commanded. Her usually sweet voice was lower, sexier.

Sam did as she said, stripping pants off first. She smiled at the sight of his thick cock.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

Sam managed to say, “I think we both will.”

Y/N looked at him. “You’re going to regret being a chicken shit for all these years.”

Her mouth took him in, inch by glorious inch, and she moaned with a smile as she tasted the precum.

“Your lips are so soft, Baby.” Sam mumbled.

She didn’t respond immediately. She’d have to stop sucking his throbbing shaft and she was enjoying that too much.

Sam stopped her though. “I’m not going to come in your mouth.”

“I’m the one in control.” Y/N said.

Sam grabbed her and kissed her. “You were but not anymore.” His fingers moved to her nipples. “Ride me.”

“Sammy..”

“Ride me.”

Y/N decided she’d do just that. She straddled him, facing away.

“I want to see you!” Sam said.

“And I want to fuck you this way.”

Y/N led the tip his cock to her entrance. She teased herself, and him, before finally sinking down on him. The burn from the stretch was amazing. Y/N didn’t move for a moment. She was allowing herself time to adjust to his size and give herself a moment for this to process.

She was about to fuck Sam.

Slowly, she moved, her body rising and falling in a painfully pleasant rhythm. Sam couldn’t take it for too long and moved his hands to her hips. He took control of the speed, bringing her to the edge quickly.

“Sammy….”

“You’re the only person I let call me that without a fight.” He said, his hands moving her body faster. “Sounds so fucking sexy from you!”

He moved her suddenly, flipped her onto her back. She was surprised when his fingers found hers and he kissed her.

“I’m really going to claim you now, Y/N.”

He moved inside her, steady and deep. She cried out his name, her fingers grasping his. Together, they came, her juices mixing with his seed. Sam kissed her gently, his lips moving to her neck before he slowly pulled away and picked her up.

“Where….”

“Shower, then we’re getting some food. I’m not finished and you’re going to need some energy.”


End file.
